Graveyard of a Madman Part 6
Graveyard of a Madman Part 5 Chio yawned, they'd been on the sea for a good two weeks now, living off of Jiro and Rinji's fishing talents and what remained of the clean water. Chio gave himself the night watch, and dawn was just coming over the horizon. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, or what he could, being so damned tired. He walked into his room, seeing that Usagi was still asleep, so he didn't turn on the light. She looked so peaceful in bed, turned over onto her left side, hair covering most of her face, and blanket cocooned all around her. He figured he would grab his extra blanket so that he didn't disturb her. As he stepped into his room, though, he felt something stretch over his face. As he lifted his arms up to grab whatever it was, they were stuck. Chio: What the, what the hell is this?! struggled, trying to get out of what felt like an enormous spider-web, but the more he tried the more he got stuck! Usagi: '''Wha... Chio? What are you doing? '''Chio: I'm stuck! What the hell is this? Usagi: Oh, yeah, Yawn that. Chio: What do you mean "that"?! reached over and turned on the light. When the light came on, Chio found himself in a pink, sticky mess of a spider-web! The more he moved, the more it got all over him, and worst of all, it was getting all over his hair! That was when he cringed as he heard the "Mewhahahahahahaha!!!" coming from down the hallway. Chio: Ah... hell.... Rinji: in behind Chio. Mewhahahahahahaha!!!! Awwww what's wrong, Chio? I thought you liked gum! Chio: This is gum!? How in the hell did you chew all of this so fast? Rinji: Don't pretend to know my methods! You brought this on yourself, pony-boy! Chio: Ooohhh, you're asking for it now, Hair-ball! Both of them got face to face in a rivaled glare. Rinji even beared his teeth on the side of his mouth in a fangy growl. Usagi: Hey! both of their attention. Turn off the damn light and let me sleep already!! Rinji: Oh, sorry Usagi. back at Chio Sleep well! Mewhahahaha! off the light and walked out. ---- The seas were a little more rough that day, the ships bobbed over waves after waves of rising water. Nikk glanced at the Log Pose, seeing that the center one was getting quite active as it pointed toward their path. However, what really drew her attention were the waves, there was something unnatural about them. She could have sworn she saw something that looked like faces within them. That was when the ship began to bob up and down on the waves at an alarming rate. In fact the momentum upward was enough to make the ship skip into some hangtime for a second, and come down with a thud. Nikk was quick to catch herself on the rail beside her, but she looked over the side of the ship to see that there were faces in the waves. These faces had wide eyes, but even wider mouths, and as the waves got bigger, their mouths grew in diameter. They looked like wide-eyed frog faces with how gigantic their mouths were. They seemed to dissipate before they came to the ship, but some of them looked like they were getting a little too close for comfort. Nikk: over to the main haul door and swung the door open. Chio! We need all hands! Chio looked up from the table they were eating at, their plates flopping all over the place, but none of them seemed to notice. Then he saw how urgent Nikk looked, and that's when he got a little worried. Chio: All hands on deck! GO! up from the table with the rest of them and that's when they saw some of the largest faces appearing in the forms of waves coming toward them. One of them became absolutely huge and came straight down, chomping on the ship. The water engulfed them, but thankfully washed away in a thin layer. Everything was wet at that point, but Chio knew that it was only the beginning. That's when Nikk fell to the ground, holding herself up with one arm. Chio: Nikk! Are you alright? to her and picked her up to where she could lean on his shoulder. You shouldn't be here! This is no time for Devil Fruit users to be on the deck! He looked to see that Alice was not there, thankfully, but he knew that if they didn't have their navigator, they were sunk. Usagi worked the helm while Ellis tied down all of the excess stuff on the deck. Nikk: I'm fine, Chio. voice was more lifeless than usual, and her face was bluish. Chio: No, Nikk, you need to go below deck. Come on. helped her over to the trap door leading to Gonzo Lee's room and work area, and he opened it. Lee! Hey! Lee: Hey! How's the weather up there? Chio: Not good man, we need all non-Devil Fruit users off the deck, so we need your help! Get Nikk to a safe place and come on up! Lee: '''Ummm, Chio, that's not a good idea. Bring her down here, but I can't go up there. '''Chio: '''What? Are you naked or something? '''Lee: No, I'm a fruit user! Chio: You're what?! Since when? Lee: Since... ever? Chio: '''Why the hell didn't you tell anyone? '''Lee: '''It never came up in conversation. '''Chio: For God's sake, alright, here take Nikk her down the ladder where Lee gave her a helping hand. Keep dry, you two! the trap door. More and more mouths opened from the ocean. Whatever they were, they had to be some of the biggest mouths any of them had ever seen. Usagi tried her best to steer around the big faces, though the smaller ones still pelted their hull with merciless repitition, and her turns did not always hit their mark. The side scraped against an oncoming wave and the ship was jolted to the side, but righted itself quickly. Then there came the massive body in the distance. About the length and width of a moderately sized island. It gained mass for a few seconds, then waved over like normal water. At length, it gained mass again, and that's when all of them saw the eyes peering down toward them. The ship looked about the size of a mouse by comparison. The skies grew dark and clouded, and the lightning bolts in the distance seemed to give a warning of what was to come. The mouthed wave came up, larger than the size of four giants. Jana: Kimi! Look at the size of that! It's going to swallow both of our ships! Kimi was speechless, she stood on the deck of the King Cody with her axe at her side, gazing at the very largest thing she had ever laid eyes on. Kimi: Well then, if this is to be the end, I suppose there is no way around it. Jana closed her eyes and said a small prayer, and nodded her head. Then she looked over to Dala, whose eyes began to tear up with fear. It loomed over them, getting closer to both of the ships as it moved across the sea, its blank eyes unblinking, and its size ever growing as it approached. Jiro stepped up to the front of the ship, pushing up his sunglasses, and facing the wave with no fear in his eyes, taking a deep breath. He held his palms downward, exhaling slowly, causing the air around him to distort as he closed his eyes. Stepping up beside him was Chio, who wore a scowl on his face, and both of his fists clenched as he poised his legs, tensing them up to their very limit. Standing next to Chio was Usagi, who took her sword off of her belt and held it in its sheathe in front of herself. The three of them stood at the very front of the ship as the gargantuan tsunami came at them closer, all of the other waves had gone away, leaving only that one. As they stood, their auras began to radiate, green, blue, and pink respectively. Jiro: Zen shutsuryoku: Chio: Oni Katai! Usagi: Sutoroku! Jiro: 'HOUKOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! ''Usagi's sword unleashed a tremendous wave of widening energy that sliced into the belly of the Tsunami Beast, seeming to distort it and make it wobble all the way up to its head, and that was when Chio brought forth the largest Ran Kyaku he had ever produced. The Storm Kick he sent was only the size of a dime by comparison but it budged a hole deep into its belly that hemorrhaged water that gushed out. Though it did not slow the wave down, everyone could see a distinct difference in its size as it began to shrink. Then a gigantic wave emitted from Jiro's roar of power blared into its ever-present bulk and caused it to shake all over. The holes made by the attacks began to blast out water, and the wave monster still shrank, but it was still several times bigger than any wave they had ever seen. The wave finally gave out, and blew straight apart! It burst all over, bringing forth a geyser of sea water that blasted striaght for the Panno Marie, as the King Cody changed their direction to the far east in order to avoid the wave. Kimi and her two crewmembers watched in amazement as the Tiger-Stripes took it down. The bursting water blasted straight for them in a rushing torrent! The ship was hit with the full brunt of its force, and it was engulfed. '''Dala: RINJIIIIII!!!!! NO! There was a small pause as they all saw the ship come back into view, but it was not a pretty sight. The mast was ripped from the deck, the flag was nowhere to be found, and most of the wood work was either trashed, torn off, or close to that point. The hull took the least damage, but that was not saying much, it still had ever-visible holes all over it, all of them spouted water. All of the crewmembers on the deck were no longer there, and this caused Kimi and her crew to gasp in terror. Kimi: at the Panno Marie GO GO GO GO!!!! Jana turned the helm as fast as she could toward the ship that was left in ruins. Graveyard of a Madman Part 7 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side